


It's a Matter of Sex

by Bad_WolfGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But I Love Them, Cas is confused, Dean's panicking, Drama, Sexual Confusion, these boys are so dramatic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_WolfGirl/pseuds/Bad_WolfGirl
Summary: Kind of know where I'm going with this. It's been sitting in my drafts for a bit, and I may have forgotten it... Oops? Let me know what you think, and if you think it's worth continuing. <3
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	It's a Matter of Sex

“Can we pretend for two seconds that you’re not a stuck-up asshole with too much pride to admit he might be bisexual so we can have an adult conversation here?”

Dean gaped at his brother in outrage. Sam had never been so blunt with him about this. Sure they’d been dancing around this subject for years, both of them too caught up in whatever life was throwing them at the moment like, oh you know, the apocalypse, soullessness, knights of hell, angels pretending to be gods, the Mark of Cain, fucking God himself along with his oh so destructive sister.... you get the idea.

The point is they had always been way too occupied to deal with the elephant in the room that was Dean’s sexuality when a certain angel was in the near vicinity. And it’s not like they aren’t busy now... It’s just it’s getting way too fucking annoying for Sam to have to watch his brother act all “macho” to protect his “manliness.” It’s really ironic how someone so obviously gay can be so homophobic at the same time.

So Sam’s confronting the bullshit that is Dean Winchester’s “I like beer, burgers, and big tits” façade. Which, okay, he does like those things. There’s just more to it than that.

“ _What?!_ ”

Outrage.

“You heard me.”

Sam was sizing him up. Seeing how far he could go before Dean punched him in the face, and then maybe a few more times for good measure.

“I am _not_ bisexual,” Dean was fuming, the words dripping with disdain as they fell from his lips. You could practically see the comical smoke blowing out of his red-tipped ears.

Sam took the last few steps toward his brother, face-to-face now, and whispered with complete sincerity, “Wanna bet?”

A flash of emotion, doubt, showed on Dean’s face before he caught himself and reverted back to his hard expression so fast Sam wouldn’t have caught it if he were anyone else. But he’s not and he knows his brother better than anyone.

Dean sneered in irritation.

“Bite me.”

Sam smirked slightly and backed away from his brother. Dean stared after him trying to figure out what his game was. Sam straightened his stance and his smirk widened at Dean’s confused look in a “you asked for it” way.

“Cass.”

Awkward silence...

“Cass.”

More awkward silence...

Sam didn’t seem flustered by the fact that his plan was falling to shit. In fact, he looked pretty confident the more he said Cass’s name and the longer they sat there waiting.

“Your turn.”

Dean had slumped against the kitchen table, picking up the beer he abandoned earlier in anticipation of a beat-down while he waited for Sam to make his point. He looked up from the spot on the floor he had been having a staring contest with.

“Huh?”

“Your turn. Call him.”

“Why? You already tried, man. He’s obviously busy.”

“Just call him.”

Dean looked at his brother suspiciously waiting for the other shoe to drop. Decidedly, Sam wasn’t going to continue his stupid argument until Dean complied. He exhaled dramatically before speaking.

“Cass, your feathery ass is being summoned by the almighty Samantha Winchester.”

Sam threw him the bitch face.

“Just say his name. Don’t mention me.”

Dean paused, all thought processes dedicated to figuring out what his brother was up to. What the hell did any of this have to do with Cass? One minute they’re arguing about Dean’s sexuality and the next they’re saying an angel’s name over and over again to an empty room like a couple of idiots.

“Well?”

“Come on, dude why are you trying to talk to Cass? You gonna have him read my mind or somethin’? There’s nothin’ up here to read, Sammy, so you might as well give up. There’s no way you can prove it because it’s not _true._ ”

“Say. His. Name.”

Sam could tell Dean was contemplating just punching him and walking out of the room, but he hesitated for too long.

“…Cass.”

Dean tried to think of something else to say that would warrant stealing Cas away from his seemingly never ending duties, but before he could come up with anything, the tell-tale _whoosh_ of Cass’s arrival sounded just behind him followed by the infamous, “Hello, Dean.”

Dean turned in the direction of his voice spotting Cass on the other side of the kitchen table with his stoic, flat expression.

“Cass. Hey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of know where I'm going with this. It's been sitting in my drafts for a bit, and I may have forgotten it... Oops? Let me know what you think, and if you think it's worth continuing. <3


End file.
